Rampant Music
by Swift tales
Summary: This is a Hardy Boys fic RyanEric one of my rare oneshots, seeing as I prefer to write multichapter stories or series


St: this was inspired by a scene quickbeam wrote on Talk CSI and I wrote this story because of it with quickbeam's full consent

Personally I feel this is the best piece I've ever written

Disclaimer: I do not own

Rampant Music

The club was full, there was a huge line waiting outside to see if they could get in and Ryan could feel the tell tale tingles in his stomach spread further to his toes and fingers. It was the anticipation, Ryan knew, the anticipation of going up there in front of all those people and even though it scared him shitless almost every time, he went back up at every chance he could get.

He ran his hands through his hair, he'd let it grown out again, some of his fangirls telling him he looked way hotter when it was slightly longer. His white wife beater stuck to his body, showing off his chest while his arms were bare, revealing his tattoo on his left upper arm. The black ink off the joker on the bumble bee decorated the pale skin beautifully. His black jeans were tight in all the right places. He could feel the energy pulsating in his veins.

One look at him and the fangirls would spontaneously combust.

He watched his friends set things up, dealing with a few last minutes technicalities. Ryan wasn't bothered with it, he had everything ready to go. When the lights went on the tingles in his body rushed out and there came the euphoria that came hand in hand with being on stage, a rush of sound and images and letting go.

It was perhaps the only time when he allowed himself to let go, could feel the tense muscles in his back relax as he unwound from a long day of work. He let his fingers dance over the keys, his lips on the mouth piece and the music resonating through the club. And he smiled to himself because even though he loved his day job, nothing was better then this.

He released his saxophone and laid one hand on the microphone in front of him, he opened his mouth and sang. He could hear the roaring of the crowd wash through him and he felt elated. He was soaring high and he could honestly say he wouldn't give this up for anything in the world.

And then that feeling changed. Ryan couldn't pin point it, but that feeling in his stomach, in his gut changed and as he sang the last few notes he opened his eyes into the blearing brightness of the spot light and a shot rang out. He remembered yelling for everyone to get down as he ducked for cover. It was a myriad of events and sounds. Everyone was yelling, screaming and there was way too much movement and the lights were way too bright to see anyone or anything.

And then it was over.

A deafening silence stretched out and Ryan stood, his saxophone still hanging around his neck. He quickly pulled it off and carefully put it down near its case, his eyes already searching out his friends who were with him on stage. They looked pale and startled but alive nonetheless.

Ryan scanned the dance floor and he immediately noticed the crowd of people standing in a circle around something. A feeling of dread settling heavy in his stomach he quickly pushed his way passed the onlookers. When he saw the girl lying on the floor with a bullet hole between her eyes he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second.

It looked like it was back to work.

--- ---- ----

In the back of his head he'd always known, always thought that his day job would catch up with what he did during the night. As a CSI you were almost always on call and crime was everywhere. He hadn't been on call tonight but crime had found him in a club that was basically a whole in the wall.

He overlooked the club where drastic changes had occurred, the crowd was scattered and the entire dance floor was cleared with crime tape, the body in the middle untouched. Patrol officers were talking to some of the spectators and Ryan was leaning against the wall near the entrance.

He was slightly nervous, the knowledge that his boss and his co-workers could walk in at any given time making him jumpy. They already knew he was here because after all, Ryan had called it in. However they didn't know what he had been doing here and even though he knew that was impossible he would prefer to keep it that way.

"Mr. Wolfe."

He looked up at the sound of the voice, already knowing it was Horatio, because Horatio was the only one who called him Mr. Wolfe. He suppressed the grimace as he always did and nodded in greeting.

"Horatio."

The red head was dressed immaculate as usual and he looked as calm and collected as ever. Ryan wondered if the man had been sleeping when they had called him, or if he ever slept or if he ever even left the lab. It certainly didn't look like they'd called him out of bed for this case.

"I heard you called it in?" Horatio asked, his voice soft yet with a demanding force behind it that always beckoned Ryan to do better and be better. The young man shook himself and nodded. "Yes, I did, I was present at the time of the shooting." He answered.

"Really?"

Another voice behind them asked and Horatio turned around slightly, Ryan looked passed the red head and almost groaned when he saw Eric smirking smugly. The Cuban's eyes racked over his body and Ryan knew his attire hadn't been lost on the other man. The mocking light in Eric's eyes were enough to give his amusement away.

Ryan resisted the urge to glare at him and merely focused his attention back on his boss. He nodded. The red head seemed to consider that and then nodded. "Good, I don't think we'll get a better witness then you."

Ryan blinked and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, a nervous gesture that the red head immediately picked up on. "Mr. Wolfe?" He asked, his tone tilting slightly with curiosity. Ryan avoided the older man's gaze. "I actually didn't see anything, the lights were too bright in my eyes."

He could just imagine the raised eyebrow that the red head would produce and he heard the stifled laughter coming from Eric's way. When the Latino spoke up his voice was laced with amusement. "The light was too bright in your eyes? Were you on stage or something?"

Before Ryan could open his mouth to say something, he heard a squeal. He closed his eyes and groaned.

"Oh my God! You're Ryan Wolfe! Can I have your autograph?"

He turned around, feeling his face heat up and knowing he was probably blushing like hell. He smiled at the girls who were standing there, batting their eyelashes at him. "Eum… sure." He said, shifting uneasily again, knowing his co-workers were right behind him.

The girls stepped forward and Ryan slipped back into the routine comfortably. He was used to doing this when he left a club after a performance. He signed a napkin and blushed when one girl made him sign her bra. They took pictures of him with every one of them and he ended up kissing two girls full on the mouth because they didn't have anything for him to sign.

Three girls slipped him their phone numbers and gave him a wink, mouthing call me and then they were gone, giggling and laughing and looking over their shoulders back at him.

He took a deep breath and turned around, noticing the stunned look on Eric's face while his jaw was practically on the floor and the carefully neutral one on Horatio's, hiding the older man's surprise. Ryan crossed his arms in front of his chest, knowing his blush was rearing its ugly again.

He nodded. "Yeah, I was on stage." Horatio seemed to process the information and Eric just stood there, his dark eyes boring into Ryan's form and Ryan had no idea what the look meant. "So you didn't see anything?" Horatio asked and Ryan shook his head. "I didn't see anything, I had my eyes closed and when they were open the bright spot light just blinded me. The only thing I heard was a gunshot going off."

Horatio blinked. "Only one?" Ryan nodded. "Yes, the sound towered out above the music which was pretty loud. If there had been another gunshot I would have heard it even with all the screaming."

"Alright, thank you. I suggest you go get a back up kit from Eric's hummer and help him with processing the dance floor." The red head said and Ryan nodded while the older man walked off, meeting up with Tripp.

Ryan left the club along side of Eric, the older man leading the way to his hummer and popping the trunk. He leaned against the side of the car, watching the younger man gather the kit and photo camera. "So you were up on stage huh?" Eric asked and Ryan gritted his teeth when he heard the amusement in his voice, ignoring the painful stab in his chest.

It wasn't fair that he'd never even had a chance with Eric because he'd come to fill Speed's shoes. It wasn't fair that the man hadn't even considered a friendship with him. It wasn't fair that they'd only formed a quiet sort of friendship after Ryan had gotten shot in the eye with a nailgun. It wasn't fair that Eric chose to mock him now.

Ryan nodded. "Yeah. I was." He quickly got the equipment and headed back towards the club, the cool breeze welcome against his heated skin. He could hear the hurried footsteps of the other man behind him and he just wanted to get in the club and start processing.

That was why he was completely taken by surprise when he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him backwards. He stumbled slightly and bumped into Eric's solid form. Their eyes met and Eric smirked that shit-eating smirk that made Ryan's knees weak. "After this, we need to talk." Eric said, his voice tinged with something Ryan couldn't place and his breath tickling Ryan's skin.

The younger man nodded, eyes wide and Eric's smirk grew, gently pushing Ryan away and making his way to the dance floor.

--------------

Eric stretched languidly. He looked around his bedroom, wondering where in the world the insistent beeping noise was coming from because it sure as hell wasn't his alarm clock. It was still dark outside and he was certain his alarm clock wouldn't go off that early. He located his cell phone on the floor a few metres away and groaned.

Pulling the sheets away from his body, he got out of bed and crawled towards it, wondering why in the world he hadn't thought of putting it on the nightstand next to his bed, where normal people would keep it. But no, not Eric Delko, Eric Delko left his phone on the floor causing him to have to crawl for miles to be able to reach it.

He flipped the phone open. "Delko." He said, not in the mood for pleasantries. "Eric? It's Horatio." And Eric groaned, because he was tired and horny and he'd been dreaming off Ryan all night and he really, really didn't want to go into work.

"Yes?" He asked and he could hear a slight chuckle on the other side of the line. He grunted, at least Horatio could see the humour in this. "We have a DB in the club; Rampant Music, ever heard off it?"

Eric thought for a minute, the name did ring a bell, if he wasn't mistaken one of his former girlfriends, Annie, had loved the live band that played there regularly, more specifically, she'd loved the lead singer/saxophonist. He'd been there once and to his girlfriend's disappointed the band hadn't been playing that night. He'd broken it off the night after that.

"Yeah, I've heard off it." He answered. "Good, because I need you to process the scene, Ryan is already there." Horatio said, his voice firm.

Eric frowned. "Ryan? I thought he wasn't on call?" "He isn't, he called it in." With that Horatio hung up and Eric took a minute to simply blink in the darkness off his bedroom. Ryan had been in Club Rampant Music?

For a minute he could see the young man in his mind's eye. The shaggy brown hair would stick to the pale, smooth skin, sweaty from all the dancing. He'd be wearing something tight probably, showing of his lithe physique with defined muscles and his eyes would be dark in the flashing lights of the club.

He groaned at the mental image. Sighing, he got up from the floor and quickly took a very, very cold shower. He went back in his bedroom, almost tripping over his clothes strewn around. He quickly gathered them up in his arms, dumped them in the hamper and slipped into clean clothes.

He grabbed his cell phone, gun, badge, keys, checked to make sure his kit was fully stocked,

he didn't think Calleigh would forgive him again if he had to swipe some of her stuff, and left for the crime scene.

The parking lot of the club was practically filled with patrol cars. A silver hummer stood out and alerted Eric to the fact that Horatio was already present. He took a deep breath and approached the entrance of the club, flashing his badge for ID and stepping inside.

His eyes scanned the place, noticing the scattered people, some against the walls, others near the crime scene, looking at the body from behind the tape. There were some patrol officers making sure no one crossed the tape and others were talking to witnesses, getting statements.

His eyes found Horatio and Ryan pretty quickly, the older man's red hair standing out. He quickly approached it and could hear Ryan's voice. "Yes, I did, I was present at the time of the shooting."

He smirked. "Really?"

Horatio turned around and Ryan looked at him, a slightly nervous expression on the younger man's face. It was only then that Ryan's outfit clearly registered. The Cuban took a moment to appreciate the attire, his eyes going over the bare skin displayed and the way his clothing seemed painted on. He clenched his fists, it was all he could do not to throw Ryan on the floor and take him then and there.

He watched as Ryan turned his attention back to Horatio and nodded. Horatio was quiet for a minute. "Good, I don't think we'll get a better witness then you." The red head said and Eric had to agree. A CSI who was trained to notice things would have a much clearer vision of the facts then a normal person.

The slightly nervous expression Eric had seen on Ryan's face was strengthened and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Eric wondered what the problem was. "Mr. Wolfe?" He could hear Horatio's voice and Ryan seemed to avoid looking at them. "I actually didn't see anything, the lights were too bright in my eyes." Ryan said.

The lights were too bright in Ryan's eyes?

Eric stifled his laughter, where the hell would he have been if the lights were in his eyes? "The light was too bright in your eyes? Were you on stage or something?" Eric asked and he could hear the amusement in his own voice and he wondered for a minute if he was being cruel.

Ryan seemed quite embarrassed and went to say something when an exited squeal ripped through the air.

"Oh my God! You're Ryan Wolfe! Can I have your autograph?"

Eric blinked, seeing a group of girls smiling broadly and looking expectantly. He blinked again, was that Annie? They wanted Ryan's autograph? He watched as Ryan turned around and nodded. "Eum… sure."

He saw one of the girls stepping forward and watched Ryan sign a paper napkin and his eyes widened when he saw Annie shove a bra under Ryan's nose for him to sign. And then it clicked.

Annie had been crazy about the leading singer/saxophonist of the live band that played at Club Rampant Music. Ryan had been unable to see anything because of the light shinning in his eyes.

Ryan had been on stage.

The revelation was shocking in its intensity and he could feel his jaw drop to the floor. He watched dumbly as Ryan let the girls take pictures of him. He watched as he kissed two of the girls softly on the mouth and he stiffened at the spike of white hot jealousy creeping into his veins, flowing freely.

He noticed three girls slipping him pieces of paper or a paper napkin and mouthing 'call me.' He gritted his teeth at the thought of Ryan calling either of them.

The girls left after that, still giggling and laughing and looking over their shoulders back at Ryan. And Eric quickly slipped his face back into a mask of surprise. Ryan turned around, crossing his arms over his chest, looking at them and blushing the darkest shade of red Eric had ever seen on a person.

"Yeah, I was on stage." Ryan said and Eric stared at him. His mind was spinning with images of Ryan kissing those girls and then with images of himself pressing Ryan into a wall and doing a whole lot more then kissing. "So you didn't see anything?" Horatio asked and Ryan shook his head. "I didn't see anything, I had my eyes closed and when they were open the bright spot light just blinded me. The only thing I heard was a gunshot going off."

Only one?

"Only one?" Horatio asked, sharing Eric's thoughts. Ryan nodded. "Yes, the sound towered out above the music which was pretty loud. If there had been another gunshot I would have heard it even with all the screaming." "Alright, thank you. I suggest you go get a back up kit from Eric's hummer and help him with processing the dance floor." Horatio said and the red head walked off to talk to Frank.

Eric and Ryan left the club together, Eric walking slightly in front of Ryan while he processed everything he'd seen and heard since he arrived at the club. He popped the trunk of his hummer and watched as Ryan gathered his equipment, the fabric off his wife beater riding up, exposing a delicious slice of skin from Ryan's lower back.

"So you were up on stage huh?" Eric asked, wanting conformation just once more. The young man seemed to freeze for a minute before nodding. "Yeah, I was." With those words he turned and left while Eric hurried to catch up with him.

He watched the way Ryan's hips sway while he walked off and his eyes landed firmly on Ryan's ass, looking great in those tight fitting jeans. For a minute he imagined how it would be like if he buried himself deep inside the younger man.

He took a deep breath and decided it was time he stopped imagining.

He sped up his pace, laying a hand on Ryan's shoulder and pulling the young man around and closer. They were standing almost chest to chest and Eric could feel Ryan's body heat against his skin. He smirked when the young man looked up at him. "After this, we have to talk." He said, his voice low and husky and he noticed the way Ryan shivered unconsciously.

And maybe he'd been reading Ryan wrong all the time.

He watched as Ryan nodded and he smirked wider. He gently pushed the younger man away and continued towards the crime scene, wanting this over with as soon as possible.

---- ------ -----

Processing the scene took longer then Eric had wanted. Luckily, after they dropped off the evidence at the lab to be processed, Horatio told them to go home and get some rest and then come back the next day to look at the case with fresh eyes.

It was a good thing, Eric reflected, because the faster he could get Ryan in his bed the better. Ever since he'd first met Ryan, had seen him as a skinny little kid in that patrol uniform he'd wanted to fuck him into the first available surface.

The problem was he wasn't sure where Ryan had gone off too. The younger man wasn't in the trace lab, he wasn't in the DNA lab, wasn't in the locker room. He growled to himself and wondered if Ryan maybe had gone home already.

That was until he decided to check the men's bathroom. He grinned when he saw Ryan drying his hands with a paper towel.

He was still wearing the clothes he'd been wearing at the club and he'd gotten many side long glances from some of the female lab techs, each and every one of them spurring on Eric's jealousy. He growled at the thought of Ryan with a lab tech or one of those girls who'd slipped him their phone number.

Ryan seemed startled at the sound and looked up to watch him. Eric surged forward, grabbed Ryan's wrist and threw the paper towel in the garbage bin. He pulled Ryan along, not listening to Ryan's sound of protest, and pushed the younger man in one of the stalls. He shoved Ryan inside and closed the door, seeking some semblance of privacy.

He pressed Ryan against the door of the stall, pinning the younger man's hands above his head.

Ryan only had a second to look up at him before his lips crashed against Ryan's. He pried Ryan's mouth open and delved inside, his tongue licking the roof of Ryan's mouth. It was hot, urgent, aggressive and Eric was getting hard and he pressed his hips against Ryan's thigh. The young man arched against him and Eric growled low in his throat. He wanted this so badly.

He released Ryan's arms, satisfied when the young man's hand came up around his neck and the other one tangled in his hair. He grabbed Ryan's hips and pinned them against the stall, lifting him from his feet, causing Ryan's legs to dangle a few inches above the ground.

He thrust his hips forward, causing their erections to brush against each other through the fabric. And Ryan moaned, throwing his head back. Eric smirked and thrust forward harder, relishing the cry that was torn from Ryan's mouth.

"Oh God…. Eric…"

Ryan's voice was breathy and there was a hitch in his breathing every time Eric pressed their cocks together, the friction of the denim of his pants driving him insane. And Eric smirked. He leaned forward until his lips were lined up against Ryan's ear and whispered: "If this gets you hot and burning for more, just wait until I get you in my bed."

Ryan moaned at Eric's words and the Cuban picked up his pace, rubbing and pressing against Ryan until he could feel the young man tighten up. He could feel his own orgasm rushing towards him, but held it at bay, wanting to savour it and wait.

With one more thrust Ryan cried out and came. Eric stopped thrusting, watching as Ryan's chest went up and down with the effort of trying to breath and Eric smirked.

Ryan blinked at the older man and he could feel the blush rising to his cheeks in embarrassment. And what was even worse, was the pressing hardness against his hip. He couldn't even get Eric to come. He lowered his head, looking at the tiled floor.

But then Eric's fingers grasped his chin and he looked up. Eric smirked again and lowered his lips on Ryan's, the kiss gentle and soft and when Ryan deepened it, a soft moan came from Eric's mouth.

They parted and Eric quickly tugged Ryan along. Ryan struggled. "My pants, Eric…" He tried, but Eric simply ignored him and tugged him along. They reached the parking lot and Eric practically threw Ryan in the passenger seat of his car.

The Cuban got in the driver's seat and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot and quickly making his way to his apartment. He was grateful he'd dumped his filthy clothes in the hamper before he'd left his place and that he'd changed the sheets just the previous day.

The ride across town was challenging. The air in the car was tense, Ryan looking at everything except at Eric while Eric kept throwing him heated glances. The young man squirmed in his seat and Eric smirked to himself.

When he finally got to his building, he parked in his designated space and got out. Ryan got out as well, looking slightly insecure and uncertain and a bit ridiculous with the stain gracing the front of his pants. Smirking, Eric pressed Ryan against the car with his weight, not caring who saw. He rested his hands on Ryan's hips, delighted in the way Ryan trembled and shivered. "Lets go upstairs." He said, his voice husky and Ryan shivered again.

Eric couldn't clearly remember how he'd gotten Ryan in his apartment; the elevator ride had been very interesting to say the least, especially since the old woman who lived a few floors down from Eric kept throwing them suspicious glances while Eric's hands snuck underneath Ryan's wife beater, stroking the skin of Ryan's lower back.

Eric left the elevator laughing and Ryan left it blushing beat red.

The air in the apartment was heavy and hot, making the atmosphere tense with anticipation. Eric watched Ryan stand in front of the window, looking oddly at ease with himself. Eric would have thought the outfit would make Ryan slightly uncomfortable, especially regarding the stain on the front of his jeans.

Eric left the room, heading towards the bedroom, hearing Ryan's footsteps behind him. The air was humming with sexual tension and when Eric opened the door it seemed like someone had flipped a switch.

He found himself on the ground, Ryan straddling his thighs, his eyes dark with desire and the sight made Eric harden instantly. He raised his hands and settled them on Ryan's hips, pressing the younger man down, letting Ryan feel what he was doing to him.

Without warning Eric suddenly flipped them over, Eric's weight pushing Ryan down onto the floor. Ryan gasped and Eric took the opportunity, covering Ryan's mouth with his own. His tongue entered Ryan's mouth and he found himself pressing harder against the form beneath him, wanting to take in as much as he could.

He released Ryan's mouth when he needed to breath and smirked at the glazed over look in Ryan's eyes. He stood and gathered the young man in his arms, quickly moving for the bed. He deposited Ryan on top and quickly started to undress him, while Ryan started to undo Eric's belt.

The clothes were removed with hurry as desire, hot, strong and dark, bubbled to the surface. Eric tried to gentle but Ryan wasn't one of his club girls, he didn't have to hold back, didn't have to make sure he was gentle enough.

Ryan moaned when Eric's grip left bruises behind and he cried out in pleasure when Eric bit into his shoulder. And Eric couldn't get enough. Ryan's pale skin was smooth and creamy and he wanted to taste every inch of it, wanted to mark every inch off it as his. And he did.

He found a condom and lube buried underneath the nameless items in the drawer of his nightstand. He quickly coated his fingers with the cool liquid and pushed one finger inside the tight ring of muscles. Ryan mewled and arched off the bed, trying to take in more and Eric smirked, slipping a second finger inside.

He tried to prepare his lover better, but he could feel his desire spiral out of control and without waiting on anything else he slipped on the condom, slicked himself up and with one sharp thrust entered Ryan.

The younger man cried out and arched into him, the pain mixed with pleasure blinding him. He reached out for the man on top of him, hands grasping the Cuban's shoulders. "More." He moaned, pushing back against the pulsing member inside of him, wanting and needing more.

His voice was thick with desire and Eric growled when he heard the want in Ryan's voice. He snapped his hips up, brushing against Ryan's prostrate, making the younger man cry out in tortured pleasure.

Eric sped up his space, every thrust was harder, rougher, stronger and Ryan met him thrust for thrust, raising his hips and wrapping his legs around Eric's waist, pulling him in deeper, further, more.

It became a mantra between the two of them, more, more, more.

Yet it had nothing to do with the completion their bodies sought after. They wanted more of each other, wanted to be closer, wanted to be more and wanted to be one. They wanted to be in love and together and they wanted more.

They were fused together, every part of their bodies in touch with each other, their skin soaked with their own and each other's sweat. Their cries of pleasure mingled in the air, their breath joining together.

Eric snapped his hips up with more urgency, feeling the desperation take over as Ryan threw his head back and mewled loudly, whimpering and moaning and crying out and it was music to the Latino's ears.

His head was resting on Ryan's shoulder, his hands holding the young man's slim hips in a bruising grasp and when all of a sudden Ryan's teeth sunk into his shoulder as the young man's warm cum splattered all over their chest he could feel his own orgasm rushing up on him.

It made him drown, made him fade, made him one with the young man beneath him and truly he did not know where Ryan ended and he began. He could see Ryan's wide brown eyes and feel the smooth skin and he could feel it all over and he was lost. The words were on the tip of his tongue, dying to be uttered but exhaustion and satisfaction claimed him before his mouth even opened.

Ryan breathed heavily as he came down from the biggest orgasm in his life, he stared at the ceiling, well aware of the heavy body on top of him. He lifted his hand and softly stroked over the naked back, the weight was comforting, nice, a bit too nice perhaps.

Ryan had no idea what he had been thinking by doing this. And yes, he had wanted this, but he wanted so much more, so much he could never have. Because this was just a one night stand, surely and even though Ryan knew that he would be in pieces as soon as the door shut behind him, he knew he had to leave.

He waited until he had his breath back, his hand absentmindedly kept stroking Eric's back and his hair and he could already feel the tears building in his eyes when he thought about leaving this behind. And for a minute he wished that Eric would never move and that he would never leave.

But then Eric, moved, rolling off of him slightly and Ryan took the opportunity to slip out of the bed. He stood there for a moment, naked next to the bed as he scanned the floor for his clothes. His wife beater was near his feet and his jeans with his boxers were on the other side of the bed, apparently. His shoes and socks were somewhere near the door.

He sighed and bend down to grab his wife beater when a hand shot out and pulled him into the bed. "Where do you think you're going?" Eric's voice, low and husky, asked. The Cuban had awoken as soon as Ryan's warm presence had left the bed and the feeling of complete loneliness and fear that had settled in his stomach at the thought that Ryan had only considered it a one night stand wouldn't leave him.

Turning his head he'd seen Ryan standing next to the bed, still beautifully naked and without thinking he'd snagged a wrist and pulled the young man back into bed with him.

Ryan was now looking up at him, his eyes wide and anxious. "Where you do you think you're going?" Eric asked again, his grip tightening on the wrist and Ryan avoided looking him in the eyes. "I thought you'd want me to leave." Came the soft whisper and tears started to roll down Ryan's cheeks.

Eric gathered the younger man close and brushed away the tears, feeling a few off his own seeping past his eyes and he wondered when he'd become such a sap. "I don't want you to leave, this isn't a one night stand." He said, his voice husky yet firm and Ryan let out a watery laugh.

"What is this then?" The younger man asked and the Latino didn't know how to answer. He merely kissed Ryan gently, pressing their lips together, breathing in the other man's scent and feeling the loneliness and fear melt away from his body. They parted and Eric rested his head on Ryan's shoulder.

"This is us. I love you." Eric mumbled into Ryan's shoulder and the he could feel the tense muscles underneath his mouth relax. "I love you too Eric." Ryan's voice said, soft and beautiful and everything Eric had ever wanted.

The End


End file.
